One of us
by Familiar47
Summary: AU of my Dark Power story. Lok awakens fifty years after he is take nover ,but nobody welcomes him, nobody loves him...he is not one of them. rated for suicide. Songfic! Read Dark Power to better understand.


One of us

In an Invader Zim forum-which will remain unnamed, the Dark Shard plot device was used, and Lok became 'Shadow', second to Lord Shay. Lok killed Shay as he invaded Irk, and was defeated by Admiral Envon-Tallest Envon in that storyline in single combat and fled. Instead of killing Drosco, who scarred h macros one eye, Lok declared that he no longer loved Drosco and would kill him if he ever saw him again. Lok awoke fifty years later, unaware of what he had done and feeling as though he had merely fallen asleep on his ship and awoke to a galaxy that hated him and used his name in fairy tales to frighten children.

This is his point of view when it happens...It's partially AU from the thread though, in it Lok proved he was normal again and wished to repent for what he had done when he remembered it. He and Drosco got back together, people soon learned to forgive him.

But not in this...

It's a song fic by the way.

OCs are property of their respectful owners, Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.

He is not one of us is property of Walt Disney and the song writers who made it.

Warning for death and suicide.

Xxx

_**Envon, with a scar across his face: Deception**_

Lok gasped as he rushed between alleyways, evading multiple mobs of pursuers using makeshift weapons, or sometimes soldiers with real ones who had good aim. He refused to use his powers to counter attack, he would not harm them! Even if they were all totally insane!

_**Loe, with his left eye covered by a patch and his right arm a mechanical prosthetic: Disgrace**_

He soon lost them, and perched himself on a roof, scanning the small town on Zedia II. He spotted his destination soon enough and smiled. 'He'll help me; he'll tell me what's going on!' The scar over his left eye began to hurt as he climbed down, but he ignored it, eager to see Drosco.

_**Envon and Loe: Evil as plain as the scar on his face!**_

Lok swung the door open and called Drosco's name. He entered the room...but he was different. His skin was pale, sick, his antennae drooped, his orange eyes were dim, and his usual flamboyant attire replaced with a par of drab work clothes. His eyes lit up, but not with passion as he saw Lok, his mate. But with anger.

_**Envon: Deception**_

_**Skullene and Kay: The outrage! (Zim Jr with tears stained cheeks: Just leave us alone!)**_

Drosco slapped him, glaring coldly at him and demanding he leave before Drosco called the police. Lok recognized Zim Jr behind him, along with a Vortian Zim Jr had played with a lot as a child after Lok left the empire. Zim stared at him with pure and utter terror, hiding behind the Vortian, who comforted him, glaring at Lok.

_**Loe: Disgrace**_

_**Skullene, Kay, Tenn, Tak and E, all with varying healed injuries: FOR SHAME! (Drosco: Traitor go back with your own!)**_

Lok fled, crying as the rain came down. He didn't care for how badly it burned, he just wanted to die.

_**Hellion, with his PAK sparking and one antenna missing: He asked for trouble the moment he came.**_

Lok was hunted where ever he went. People looked at him in disgust and fear or hatred. Some burned for revenge for those he had killed as Shadow, others were sick of him entirely. Hellion took a bit out of his face, literally. It grew back, but Hellion kept coming. Lok had to do something, so he just _pushed _Hellion...right through four walls.

_**All: Born in grief, raised in hate**_

_**Helpless to defy his fate.**_

Lok was surrounded by Irken soldiers. They wore the blue of Tallest Envon's guards. Grimrair stood over him, his energy scythe blazing. Lok was in a grave yard of vessels he had somehow pulled down fro mthe sky as they flew over him to attack.

_**All: Let him run,**_

_**Let him live!**_

Envon declared. "If you EVER come near Irk again, you will suffer the slow death you deserve!"

_**All: But do not forget**_

_**What we cannot forgive!**_

They beat him down, insulted him, shot him, burned him. He was numb to it though, he never even noticed them leave.

_**He is not**_

_**Part of us!**_

Lok formed a shield as aliens of all kinds closed n around him, shouting and swearing at him.

"GO AWAY DEMON!"

"Burn for your crimes!"

"Murderer!"

"Traitor!"

"Monster!"

_**Envon, Grimrair, Hellion, Paneece, and Skullene with battle wounds: NOT! OUR! KIND!**_

Lok stared at Drosco pleadingly, but Drosco would not listen. He raised his arm, his snake robot attached to it. It sank its fangs into him, leaving another scar.

"I told you I'd give you another if you talked to me again!" Drosco snarled.

Drosco rejected him, the galaxy hated him, and he was banished from his home. Even his own team hated him. Larry activated the Omni-Hunter's defences against him when he tried to board it, he even tried to self destruct when Lok made it to the bridge.

_**Someone once**_

_**Lied to us!**_

_**Now we're not so blind!**_

Lok stumbled, no long able to run. They closed in on him, ready to execute him. Deep inside, the shard beckoned him. It whispered. _"You are not one of them...you have never been one of them...not their kind..."_

Before he knew it, he had called on it and reduced the mob to a pile of bloody corpses.

He was now hunted even more by any bounty hunter willing to risk it.

_**Kay, holding a wounded Loe/Skullene holding her dead daughter/Drosco/Zim Jr/Envon: For we knew he would do what he's done!**_

_**Tak/Tenn/Skoodge/Shen/Hellion/Paneece/Grim: And we know that he'll never be one!**_

_**Of!**_

_**US!**_

He sat in the plaza outside Envon's palace, ready to face death. Behind him lay hundreds of dead. They were right, he was a monster and nothing else.

But he had to see him one last time.

_**Drosco, holding a swollen cheek and crying: He is not!**_

_**One of us!**_

Lok looked up as Drosco, Envon, and Grim approached him. He was Envon's height after having the shard enhance him for so long. He could be Tallest by now and rule forever...

But it wasn't worth it.

"I'm evil," Lok whispered. "I always had the potential, I just never knew...it's as plain as the scar on my face."

_**All, looking sorrowful: Deception**_

_**Disgrace...**_

Lok suddenly had a gun out, and aimed it under his chin. Drosco's eyes widened as multiple soldiers reacted to the mere sight of the gun and raised their own.

_**Deception...**_

_**Drosco, cradling a small form wrapped in a brown trench coat: Disgrace...(sheds one tear)**_

"But I love you...and that never changed."

And then Shadow, the terror of this galaxy was no more.

Xxx

So sad...I just wanted to explore Lok's worst case scenario, and this song fit it best. He comes back, innocent as can be and the galaxy fears he is still possesed by his Shard of Darkness. When his mate rejects him, it drives him over the edge. Poor Lok.


End file.
